Rin's Diary
by FakeTalesOfSanFransisco
Summary: Unnecessary awkward moments, pointless heart breaks, and incredible amounts of drama in the Vocaloid household all recorded by none other than yours truly, Rin Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

9/5/2014

Dear Diary,

I decided to keep a new record of my life because my last one just wasn't on point. It didn't have enough #swag so I had to burn it.

Anyways yesterday I went to my all-time favorite band's concert. I left right after school, so I wore my totally perfect outfit to school and all dumb Len did all day was make fun of me with Leon because they were jealous. They both told me that my dress looked like a paper towel. They just will never understand that floral prints are in right now. I need to teach them fashion.

Anyways Miku, Leon, Len and I were all going to go to the concert together but all the tickets were sold out, and we were very disappointed. But then some girl Lily invited me to go because she had an extra ticket, and obviously I couldn't say no.

When we got there I was all pumped, and I was so ready to party to the amazing music, but I have this habit of grabbing people's faces and singing to them when I get really into the music. I guess since I'm always around those freaks I never really realized it was weird until I did it to Lily and she gave me the strangest look. So then I had to chill and tone down the party.

It was the greatest concert ever, except that it was outdoors and it was raining so I had to sit in the freezing rain for three hours. And I didn't bring a coat because I didn't have any to match my (not paper towel) dress. I was really sad when the concert ended and I just sat there in the freezing rain even after everyone left.

It sort of felt like I had just gotten dumped and ditched in the rain after prom or something, so I decided to pretend it was a dramatic moment. Except it was worse than being dumped, because I had waited my whole life for this concert and now it was over and I no longer had a purpose. #postconcertdepression.

On a more positive note, I also went to a craycray party with Miku and Len. It was at some fancy hotel.

It would have been amazing except that the shoes Luka had lent me were murdering my feet. I hate heels. We left the ballroom and decided to wander around the hotel for a little bit because Len just really sucks at partying, and we found a satisfactory young gentleman that we decided to stalk. But I guess he suspected that we were stalking him so we had to go outside instead.

Miku kept complaining about her shoes that she couldn't walk in at all, and decided to take them off and dip her feet in the fountain. She's really dumb though, and she tripped and fell into the fountain so I guess her life kinda sucks. She really really needed to pee afterwards though so we had to go find a bathroom, and we took the elevator to the top floor. Except I guess Miku and Len have no idea how elevators work, and they made us all get out at the wrong floor and then we had to wait for the next elevator.

Miku was really drunk or something though at that point, because she was just standing there, but she fell really dramatically and she kept complaining that she had peed her pants (skirt?). Then we both went back to the party, but they ditched me there and some creeper guy asked me to dance with him, and I'm too nice to say no, so I had to endure that like the fierce warrior that I am until I finally got to go home.

Well, yeah, that's my life.

Goodbye,

Rin Kagamine

* * *

><p>AN: Counterpart to Len Kagamine's Diary by PaigePantalones.


	2. Chapter 2

9/6/2014

Dear Diary,

I'm gonna write in you because I really don't feel like doing homework right now. Len came over to my room today because we were supposed to work on a project together, but we just ended up listening to music and eating pizza like the losers we are. I should take this time to point out that I have some sick dance moves. I can dance even when I'm sitting down, because I'm just that good.

At some point he ended up doing my eyeliner, but he did it really uneven on one side and it made me cry a little. Oh well, at least my hair kinda covers up that side of my face. He also started messing with a black ribbon that I own, and tied it around his leg, then around his head and he walked around pretending to be a ninja. What a loser-dork.

Miku also came into my room a little while later, and fell asleep on my bed for some reason. Did she forget she has her own room? I was lying on the floor, playing a BL game and tapping my leg against the bed to the beat of the music when she sat up and yelled at me.

"Stop hitting on my bed." She said, but I couldn't take her seriously because her hair was sticking up everywhere. Seriously I wonder how long it takes her to do it every morning, it's crazy.

"Hey bed, how you doing?" I replied. Len stopped his ridiculous stripper dancing and laughed. Haha, humor! I'm good at humor.

Anyway, I'm waiting for Leon to text me back, but he probably won't because he's a huge sexy jerk who doesn't appreciate my beauty and adorable flaws. One day he'll regret it. The other day I saw him flirting with his partner in math, I hated her. But I hated him more.

They had to share a book because he had forgotten his, but I couldn't share my book because I had to share with Len. Len and I always share things, it's just the way it has to be, the universe decided that. I still hate Leon.

Oh, I almost forgot! We found out that Len was colorblind yesterday because he couldn't distinguish between the colors orange and brown. So today I bought some orange soda to try to teach him what the color orange looked like, because it's such a beautiful color and he really needed to know. He didn't appreciate my efforts, not even a little bit.

Later, he started throwing my favorite sheep stuffed animal around. It's like he has no respect for my property, I was really offended. He's not allowed near my stuffed animals anymore. I must protect them from his wrath.

I guess I better get back to my homework now, I don't want to turn it in too late. If I fail the class, Miku will never let me hear the end of it. Ew. I don't need her nagging.

Maybe I'll reward myself with another concert after I finish this stupid project.

Goodbye diary, my only friend.

Rin Kagamine


	3. Chapter 3

9/8/2014

Dear Diary,

Today, I decided to play an online game that I stopped playing a long, long time ago. There had been no new content for a while and I had already beat all of its lame bosses, I didn't really expect there to be so much new content when I logged in. Now I'm like 40 levels behind everyone and I feel like a total n00b.

Oh well, I have enough mad skills that I can probably catch up in a couple of days and show those losers who's boss.

Anyway, recently I ordered some awesome hipster pins to put on Leon's backpack so that he would look like a cooler person. I thought that maybe it would make people think he's a cute swag boy and he'll make more friends this way. I wasn't expecting him to actually be excited about the pins though, because he usually avoids me in school. But he just walked up and sat next to me, leaving me in a total state of extreme shock. I just awkwardly pulled the pins out of my backpack and pushed them over to him without saying a word.

"You can put them on." He said, and obviously that made me panic because I didn't want him to not like where I put the pins. What if he was extremely picky about his pin positions. To make everything worse, I couldn't even get it through the cloth of his backpack because I was so nervous about the pin placement. He wasn't much better though because they were tiny pins and apparently his hands were too big to place them properly and I ended up having to do all the work anyways. Yeah, awkward. Stupid cute boys with large hands. And adorable messy hair. Ugh. Disgusting.

I was so relieved when Len finally got out of class and interrupted our awkward moment. He kinda made it worse though, because he was wearing a shirt that was way too big for him and it went over his shorts and it sort of looked like he wasn't wearing pants at all. He needs to make better wardrobe choices and also buy longer pants.

Anyways, it was decided that Leon and I are BFFICEs. Best Friends Forever In Case of Emergency. The emergency being that Len isn't there for some reason.

Len sent Leon a screenshot yesterday of someone who was trying to talk about dicks but they mispelled it as 'duck' and Leon just replied, "Quack quack quack quack."

I don't think he even knows what a dick is, because then Len drew one for him and drew a beak on it but he still just said "duck". Oh well.

Here is a poem that I wrote about Len by the way:

Roses are red  
>Violets are blue<br>Everyone else can see colors  
>Except maybe you<p>

...Yeah, I'm not a poet. Forget it. I just like making fun of Len. I should write a song about his colorblindness, it would be a hit.

Oh, I ordered the best bracelet a few days ago and it finally came in the mail. It says Eat Sleep Rave Repeat. That's my life motto. Only ironically, of course. I've never even been to a real rave, why am I such a loser? Len and I are planning to go to one soon, and Miku keeps begging us to bring her. We don't want her there, she's such a party pooper and she falls in fountains. No one needs that in their life.

Well, today has been pretty boring and uneventful so far. Hopefully something cool will happen later, or tomorrow, or next week. Maybe not tomorrow, Len and I have to present that project we never worked on and had to finish at the last minute. It doesn't matter, at least the outfit I'm wearing to school tomorrow is totally sexy and on point. Everyone will be too distracted by my beauty and not even care about facts.

I will keep you updated on my drama.

Goodbye,

Rin Kagamine


	4. Chapter 4

9/9/2014

Dear Diary,

The truth here is that no one is more conceited that me. But also no one is more perfect than me. I mean, I'm extremely talented, and drop dead gorgeous with a hint of adorableness, and incredibly intelligent. I'm honestly too good for anyone (especially Leon who can't even bother to do his hair in the mornings). The truth of the matter is that no one can pull things off better than me. I'm simply the best there is.

Now, taking all of that into consideration, I do have one flaw, which is that I am a huge bitch. That is why I am going to make fun of Len right now. Actually, always. I never stop making fun of Len, to be completely honest, it's just my job. The boy is ridic.

Okay, so let's get to it. There is a cat that lives under our porch, and while it is not really a pet of ours, Miku decided to name it Wilbert one day. It just comes and goes as it pleases, and she feeds it occasionally. Of course, having so many people in our house, it's honestly impossible to make sure everyone keeps all the windows and doors closed at every second of the day, so sometimes the cat ends up inside our home and there's nothing we can do to prevent it.

And cats shed. Like, a lot.

This little critter, of course, decides that he wants to live in Len's bedroom for the night, and when Len woke up, there was black fur all over his room. Sadly, Len isn't one to pay attention to detail (Maybe because of his condition? Aka colorblindness) and he didn't notice all of the tuffs of fur. He just noticed a huge black fuzz thing on top of his head.

He opened his mouth and let out a silent scream, more like a squeak, and flopped around on his bed like a dying fish, because he thought it was a giant spider. I have never seen anything more hilarious in my life, what a wimp he is. I don't know how we can possibly be related. I'm too cool for that boy, honestly.

Talking about pests in bedrooms, I've very concerned because every morning when I wake up, there's like a million new bug bites on my body. I've never seen a bug in my bedroom, but these bites sort of just appear and they hurt like hell. Maybe I need to fumigate my room, that would be a good idea.

Oh, today in math class, Leon decided to be a huge asshole. He decided to stretch and he did that cute boy thing that boys do when they stretch where their shirt kind of pulls up and you can see a part of their stomach. I think I was in love. Maybe one of these days he will see the amazingness that is me and also fall in love. Probably not. Sigh. Oh well. Len wanted to go and forcefully pull his shirt down while Leon stretched because he doesn't find him attractive.

I invited him to come do homework with me after school tomorrow, and the girl that flirts with him just glared at me. Like, excuse me, bitch. You don't own him.

Miku has been mad at me for a few hours now, too. I might have accidentally told Kaito that she spent like four hours every morning doing her hair and make up and picking out cute outfits just so she could look on point on days when they were going to see each other. Kaito, the stupid idiot, asked Miku if this was true and now she hates me for telling him. Oops.

Ugh, these bug bites itch. I hate having skin. I'm seriously about to go bathe in bug repellent.

Ciao,

Rin Kagamine


End file.
